


Shake It (shake it for me)

by kungfucoffee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer Camp AU, also yoonho is like five in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfucoffee/pseuds/kungfucoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sistar’s Shake It is playing (a real bop) and Hyunwoo finds himself singing along to the summertime jam, admittedly shaking his head (and his butt, but let’s not tell) to the music. When Hyunwoo gets into music, he really gets into music, so it’s not until he nearly runs someone over that he realizes that there are two people—one of them looks like a five-year old—on the side of the road hitchhiking. <br/>Hyunwoo meets Minhyuk, a camp counselor out late with a camper, on his way to the camp to deliver Hoseok's stupid underwear that he forgot at home. He comes to realize just how captivating Minhyuk is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It (shake it for me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash aka i wrote this in like an hour after i got the idea on the bus. also kihyun is mentioned to have a dildo so if ur like ew dildos or ew guys with dildos i dont need ur unnecessary eyes on my work pls exit while u can

Hyunwoo is a little concerned for Hoseok’s sake in that he somehow managed to forget to pack underwear.

Now, maybe if Hyunwoo hadn’t texted Hoseok three times not to forget underwear, he’d be a little forgiving. Or maybe, if Hoseok wasn’t going to be out in the mountains for eight weeks for his stupid summer camp counseling, Hyunwoo would be a bit more forgiving. And _maybe_ if Hoseok didn’t text Hyunwoo at nine at night asking him to drive the four goddamn hours that it took to get to that stupid summer camp and bring the two packs of underwear that were lying under his bed, maybe Hyunwoo would be a bit forgiving. And believe me when I say that Hyunwoo is a forgiving guy. His best friend is Shin Hoseok, after all. One isn’t best friends with the guy since diapers without being a little forgiving.

So anyways, this is how Hyunwoo found himself driving up the winding roads in the mountains late at night. Hoseok’s parents had already left on some cruise, conveniently taking Hyunwoo’s parents with them.

Every year, both Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s parents tried to convince him to sign up to be a counselor for that summer camp, but it really just wasn’t Hyunwoo’s thing. First of all, rooming and sleeping with a bunch of guys he didn’t know- big no-no. Social situations weren’t his scene at all. And then there was the kids aspect of it. Hyunwoo has only interacted with kids three times, when his cousin handed her screaming toddler into his arms in order to stop something on the stove from catching on fire on several different occasions. The first time, Hyunwoo nearly dropped the kid. The second time, the kid wasn’t actually crying until Hyunwoo held him (the tears didn’t stop for half an hour, to his cousin’s amazement). The third time, Hyunwoo didn’t do anything at all, and the kid bit his fucking _bicep_. Talk about a monster child.

It’s pretty safe to say that a summer camp isn’t Hyunwoo’s idea of a good summer. He likes his summers how they are—working out and practicing at the dance studio.

With at least another hour of driving ahead of him, Hyunwoo decides to turn the radio on. He would use the aux cord with his phone, but he doesn’t want to drain his phone battery.

Sistar’s Shake It is playing (a real bop) and Hyunwoo finds himself singing along to the summertime jam, admittedly shaking his head (and his butt, but let’s not tell) to the music. When Hyunwoo gets into music, he really gets into music, so it’s not until he nearly runs someone over that he realizes that there are two people—one of them looks like a five-year old—on the side of the road hitchhiking. The older of the two is holding the younger kid in his arms.

They’re both wearing garish neon t-shirts, the same ones that Hoseok always proudly sports after coming home from camp. The older guy, who looks to be about Hyunwoo’s age, has silvery-blond hair and his shirt has the words “COUNSELOR” written across the front. He’s the guy that Hyunwoo almost ran over.

He’s also currently knocking on the passenger seat, and Hyunwoo scrambles to roll the window down.

“Hey!” The guy has a really cheerful voice, “Sorry to bother you, I assume you’re headed to camp since that’s the only place this road leads to, anyways, Yoonho here was out on the scavenger hunt when he got lost, and I was sent to find him. I guess we really did get lost, because somehow we managed to get ourselves all the way out here! Yoonho must have been pretty exhausted, the poor guy almost passed out when he saw me.”

“Oh,” is all that Hyunwoo can really say after that speech, “uh, do you guys need a ride?”

“Really?” The guy smiles widely, almost blinding Hyunwoo, whose grip on the steering wheel tightens, “That would be awesome!” Hyunwoo unlocks the door and lets the guy in. “My name is Minhyuk, I’m obviously a counselor. Thanks by the way!” Hyunwoo just nods. He’s about to turn the car back into Drive when he remembers something.

“How long has he been out there at night?” Hyunwoo asks quietly. It’s about ten at night now, and the air is chilly, even for a summer night.

“For a while. I would have given him my sweatshirt if I had one,” Minhyuk seems ready to start talking a mile a minute again, so Hyunwoo says something before he does.

“I have a blanket in the trunk, hold up,” Hyunwoo gets out of the car and opens up the trunk, rummaging through his dance and gym stuff until he finds the small emergency blanket in the kit his mom made him keep in the car.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Minhyuk grins, taking the blanket from Hyunwoo to wrap it around Yoonho. “Sorry intrude on you again, I’m sure you have more important things to do.” Hyunwoo smiles slightly at that, gesturing towards the back seat where Hoseok’s underwear sits.

“Not really,” Hyunwoo sighs, eyes following the winding road, “Shin Hoseok, he’s my best friend—“

“Seriously?” Minhyuk stares a bit closer at Hyunwoo’s face, “No way, are you Son Hyunwoo? Dude, Hoseok is always talking about you.” Hyunwoo groans at that, a little worried.

“Yeah, anyways, he called me a couple hours ago to tell me that he’d forgotten his underwear at home and he needed me to give it to him,” Hyunwoo explains, squirming a bit under Minhyuk’s intense glare. “His parent’s aren’t home, so I’m kind of his only option.”

“Oh man, that sucks,” Minhyuk makes a sympathetic noise, “for both of you, really. The camp store doesn’t sell underwear, and yeah Hoseok and I are bros and all, but not that bro-y. But that’s a long drive for you guys, right? You’re in the town next to mine, I think.”

“Ah,” Hyunwoo nods, vaguely remembering Hoseok talk about a Minhyuk once or twice. Generally, Hyunwoo doesn’t commit Hoseok’s camp stuff to memory. This guy, though, he’d be willing to commit to memory.

Normally, Hyunwoo doesn’t really like people that are loud or talk a lot. They tend to get on his nerves. There’s something different about Minhyuk, though. His chatter is seemingly mindless, but it doesn’t irritate him, which is weird.

“-was like dude, what’s with the watermelon on your head,” Minhyuk explodes into laughter after that, making Hyunwoo glance over at him. He realized that he’d been spacing out for a while, and smiles a bit to make it seem like he was listening. He doesn’t want Minhyuk to think that he was boring him, it’s just that when Hyunwoo thought about something, he thought about it hard.

“Hey, look, we’re almost there!” Minhyuk points out the window. Fairy lights decorate the trees, and little signs with the camp’s name on it were on the side of the road, “I can see the main cabin from here!”

When Hyunwoo finally pulled up in front of the main cabin, he called Hoseok to come meet him there. Minhyuk was still in the car, to Hyunwoo’s confusion. He bent over and opened the door.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, leaning into the car a bit. Minhyuk smiled sheepishly.

“My legs cramped up, so I don’t think I’ll be able to carry Yoonho,” Minhyuk replied as he massaged his legs. Hyunwoo sighed internally and bent down, picking Yoonho up in his arms. Minhyuk beamed up at him, making Hyunwoo blush.

“We can go into the main cabin and drop Yoonho off with a head counselor,” Minhyuk gestured to the huge log building ahead of them. Hyunwoo nodded, setting off over the rocky ground as he trailed behind Minhyuk.

The two (plus Yoonho) finally made it into the well-lit main cabin, and Hyunwoo heaved a sigh of relief. Probably from the sudden light, Yoonho jolted awake. When he saw that he was in a stranger’s arms, the young child started squirming and thrashing around in Hyunwoo’s arms, screeching.

Hyunwoo looked frantically around for Minhyuk, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a bolt of pain shot up from his bicep.

The little brat had bitten him.                        

When he discovered the situation, Minhyuk couldn’t stop laughing. Hoseok, who had joined Minhyuk, took one look at Hyunwoo, who was on the floor in pain, and Yoonho who was standing above him bawling, and laughed his ass off for a good five minutes. Hyunwoo had to threated to burn his damn underwear.

“Sorry I disappeared on you,” Minhyuk chirped, “I was actually asking the head councelor if it would be okay for you to stay the night. It’s really late, and it probably won’t be safe driving out this late at night in the woods.”

“Seriously?” Hyunwoo momentarily forgot his pain, “Dude, thanks!”

“Where’s he gonna sleep?” Hoseok asked, “He can sleep in our cabin, but it’s not like he can sleep with me, I don’t even have enough space for myself.” Minhyuk nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah, we store a lot of shit in your bunk bed. Changkyun never uses his bed, but that’s because there’s a spider nest in it. Hyungwon is too tall and he would kick you off the bunk. Kihyun—“

“Hell no,” Hoseok cut in, “My best friend is not sleeping next to Kihyun, the guy sleeps with like a million facial products. Also I’m pretty sure he has a dildo, sO.”

“Kihyun is out of the picture,” Minhyuk continued, “Changkyun, without a bed, sleeps in Jooheon’s bed, so I guess you’ll just have to sleep in my bed.” Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind in the least, Hyunwoo notices. Really, it’s not like he does either.

“Uh, thanks,” is all Hyunwoo really says.

As the two pull the thin blanket over themselves (and the infamous Kihyun  screeches “lights out, bitches”), Minhyuk snuggles into Hyunwoo’s side a bit. As he falls asleep, Hyunwoo notices the boy’s head lolling over to rest on his chest, and Hyunwoo’s arm somehow finds itself wrapped around Minhyuk’s waist.

The thing that Hyunwoo doesn’t realize is that a year from then, the two would be in the same exact position, cuddled up in Minhyuk’s bunk—only now, it’s not just Minhyuk with the garish neon COUNSELOR shirt.  

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at junhhoes to request other fics or to talk about showhyuk bc theyre my life


End file.
